Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-29376355-20180316201150
Ok, a few thoughts on "Return of the Salt Princess." WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!! 1. First, I think Blue Tea Games is secretly a fan of "Game of Thrones." Consider the following evidence: (1) Wanda is engaged to be married to King Henrik, but falls in love with Nuada, and runs off to be with him. King Henrik declares war (alleging that Wanda has been kidnapped). Nuada's kingdom is subsequently destroyed. This story is similar to the tale of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. (2) Brigitte's own story is also similar to "Game of Thrones" in that she was raised by someone who conquered her (biological) father's kingdom, and great pains are taken to ensure that she doesn't learn the truth about who she really is. (3) Seraphina and Mercy. A fire witch and a water witch. Does this scream "A Song of Fire and Ice" to anyone besides me? 2. At the part where we open the coffin and a "Mercy" doll emerges to attack us, I noticed the music in the background sounded familiar. Maybe I am wrong, but it sounded like music from "Cursery." I recall that Blaise (the "villain" from "Cursery") turned the women he kidnapped into doll-like puppets when it was proved that none of them was his long-lost love, Cheryl. Is there a connection? Could it be that the "witch" from this game is the same woman as "Mother Goose" from Cursery? Did the witch use some of the puppets left over from Blaise's rampage as part of her experiments to create the perfect servants? Are we looking at the possibility of a cross-over? Or am I reading too much into this? 3. Mercy was supposed to be logical, right? At the end, when she is so determined to fulfill her mission (which is basically turn Brigitte and the rest of the world into salt), her next goal was to find her creator (the witch) and let her know what happened so the witch could be proud of her. ScribeofMysteries1: Uhhhhh.....Mercy, if you turn everyone else in the world into salt and basically kill everyone, doesn't that mean the witch will die too? Mercy: (Silence) ScribeofMysteries1: And you think you are the perfect one!? Seraphina is smarter than you! 4. Will we ever see any of the old characters again? Both Dark Parables 13 and Dark Parables 14 have been void of any of the Detective's friends (and no, the Maiden Goddess doesn't count.) 5. Fourteen games in, and still no face-to-face meeting between the Detective and the Witch (or "witches"). Will we ever meet our evil nemesis? Or team of evil-doers? Personally, I enjoyed the game very much. The characters were believable, the artwork was beautiful, and the puzzles were entertaining. If I have any major complaints, it is that we could not teleport around the map. Despite the fact Eipix could not match Blue Tea Games in terms of capturing the aura of "Dark Parables," I have to admit that Eipix was right on the teleportation map. You can only go through the areas so many times before it starts to become tedious.